Dorm Mates
by BananasPyjamas
Summary: Late one night in the Gryffindor girls' dorm, something is keeping Parvati Patil from her sleep - and it's coming from the curtained bed of her best friend. LavenderxParvati, HermionexLavender, Futa!HarrixHermione, probably finishing in a fun little foursome. Obviously contains lesbian and futa content.
1. Lavender and Parvati

Parvati grumbled angrily as a loud, clear moan echoed through the fifth year Gryffindor girls dorm. Sitting up in her bed, she pried open her eyes and turned to peer through a crack in the curtains at her clock, which glowed cheerfully up at her from her bedside table;

 _02:48 AM_

Cursing under her breath, the pretty Indian yanked the heavy red garment aside and slid out of her bed, shivering as the loose shirt and panties she'd worn to bed did nothing to protect her from the cold winter air. She didn't even have to wait for her eyes to adjust to the dark - after five years, she knew every inch of this room, and she _definitely_ knew exactly how to walk from her own bed to that of her best friend.

Her best friend who she'd happily kill right now, because those constant moans were exactly the opposite of what Parvati needed to sleep, and they didn't seem to be letting up any time soon.

Her outstretched hand grasped the soft curtain of another bed just as a short grunt sounded from within, and she knew exactly what she was going to see before she roughly pulled the fabric away - she'd seen it enough times already to make a damn painting of it, if she wanted to - to reveal Lavender Brown, her dirty blonde hair a wild halo around her head, large eyes squeezed tightly shut and cheeks pink as she rubbed her bare pussy like her life depended on it.

Her right hand, on the other side of the bed from Parvati, was grinding tight circles around her clit, the movement of her wet fingers making a rhythmic slurping sound, too quiet to hear with the curtains drawn. Her left hand was kneading her right breast, squeezing and pressing the large, soft mound surprisingly roughly. As she watched, the fingers of Lavender's left hand found her large, rock-hard nipple, pinching it roughly and pulling it away from her body in a movement that almost made the silent voyeur wince, but elicited a loud, pleased grunt from the blonde.

"Lavender," whispered Parvati, " _Lavender!_ "

No response.

With a sigh, she reached down and pinched Lavender's left nipple in much the same way the girl had done to herself, but with sufficiently less desire to actually inflict pleasure. With a gasp, the blonde froze, opening her eyes.

"Lavender," started Parvati in a harsh whisper, "how hard is it to put a _bloody_ silencing charm on your bed when you do this in the middle of the night?"

"I did!" exclaimed the nude girl as she moved both hands to lazily cover her flaming pussy. "I _know_ I did this time! It must've… worn off, or something. What time is it?"

"Ten to three."

" _Ten to fucking WHAT?_ "

"Shut up! You'll wake Hermione!" both girls paused for a moment, listening for any movement from their third dorm mate, before Parvati sat heavily on the other girl's bed. "When did you start, anyway?"

"Um… About eleven thirty?" came the sheepish reply.

"You've been going at it for more than _two hours?_ "

"Well, I didn't _know_ it'd been two hours, did I? And besides, this was gonna be my last one. I was just… having some trouble with it. It wasn't happening." Lavender grumbled, glaring down at her body as if blaming it.

"Well, maybe that's a sign from your body that it's time to bloody stop before you pull your own nipples off." Her friend muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but… I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep until I'd finished this one. I _know_ I won't. But it just won't bloody happen!"

"Well, either make it happen in the next thirty seconds before I get back into my bed, or make do without it, okay?" Parvati commanded as she started pulling herself to her feet.

" _No!_ I can't do that - please, Parvati, I'm _desperate_ here. I want to finish - I really, really do. You don't even understand how much I desperately need to cum right now." Lavender's voice was plaintive , and she gripped her friend's dark hand tightly, coating it with her essence. "Can you… Can you help me finish?"

Parvati stared at the other girl for a few seconds, as if considering whether or not she'd misheard. But, seeing the plea in her best friend's warm brown eyes, she shook her head. "The things I do for you…"

" _Thankyou!_ " Lavender squealed as quietly as she could, surging forward for a hug. Parvati chuckled as her shameless companion pressed her bare breasts against her before pushing the girl back down onto the bed and crawling between her legs. Lavender only grinned and pulled her wand out from under her pillow, waving it and muttering the silencing charm.

"But I am _only_ doing this once, and you _totally_ owe me." she grumbled darkly before she bent her head and went to work.

Parvati didn't mess around with trying to tease the brunette - after over two hours of playing with herself, she doubted the girl could get any wetter. Her left hand moved immediately to the other girl's throbbing clit, rubbing it roughly with the pad of her thumb as she swept her right hand up the inside of Lavender's thigh and straight to her pussy lips. With one finger, she traced around the swollen organ before she pressed it slowly into her friend's greedy cunt. After sliding it smoothly in and out a few times, she added a second long finger and continued pumping as she pressed harder against the clit. Looking up at Lavender's face, she saw that the girl was clearly enjoying her ministrations - but she didn't look like she was cumming. She needed more.

 _Well,_ thought Parvati, _I've gone this far. Not like I haven't licked a pussy before._

Sliding her right hand out of the soaking pussy, she mentally apologised to her mother before lowering her head and giving it a single, long lick, from bottom to top. She paused, before doing it again. And again. The tangy taste of her friend's cunt was unfamiliar in her mouth, different to her sister's, but strangely appealing all the same. In fact, was she… getting wet herself? Oh, she definitely was. Curse this friend of hers - now she wouldn't be able to sleep until she'd satisfied herself, too. Shaking her head, she returned to the task at hand, bending her head for another lick - this time, though, she dipped her tongue into Lavender's tight pussy as she passed it. The responding satisfied grunt from the blonde above her told Parvati she was on the right track. This time, when she dipped her tongue into the wet heat of the cunt, she kept it there, jutting it as far in as she could before curling her tongue and dragging it out slowly. This time, a high keen of pleasure reached her ears, and the dark-skinned beauty grinned to herself as she continued lapping up her friend's juices.

Realising her right hand was doing nothing more than clutching Lavender's upper thigh, she trailed it up, up her friend's stomach to her large, heaving breasts. Clutching one roughly, she pinched the nipple between her strong fingers, coating it with the blonde's own juices.

" _Fuck,_ Parvati!" moaned Lavender as she arched her back, pushing her pillowy tits into the girl's small hand. "Where did you learn to _do_ this? My pussy's on _fire!_ "

Parvati blushed at the unusual praise as she dragged and curled her tongue out of the pulsating cunt. "I masturbate too, you know." she mumbled as she pinched her friend's rock-hard nipple again, making the girl whimper and writhe against the damp sheets.

"But you can't lick your own… Actually, I don't even care how, just _keep doing it!_ "

With a smirk, Parvati lowered her head once more into her friends pussy, expertly tonguing it again. Parvati hadn't exactly _lied_ to her friend… Just not told her the whole truth. Besides, Lav didn't need to know about what she and her sister got up to when they were bored in the holidays. _That_ was super secret twin stuff, and they'd sworn to each other that they'd never tell anyone about it without the other's permission, on pain of never having their pussies eaten out by their twin ever again. And Parvati was _not_ giving that up.

Speaking of her own satisfaction, the Indian girl's cunt was practically burning with need to be touched - she'd probably ruined these panties with her juices. Giving Lavender's heaving breast one more squeeze, she slid her hand back down her friend's sweaty, curvaceous body, then her own, briefly rubbing her nipple through her loose shirt before letting it fly down to her aching pussy. Rubbing her clit through the soaked fabric, she moaned with relief into the other wet pussy in the room, making Lavender gasp and arch her body again. Moving quickly, she shoved her panties down off her hips with her one hand, letting them slide down her thighs to crumple at her knees. With a loud groan she finally plunged her fingers into her own wet heat, and once more the other girl echoed her sounds of pleasure as her tongue vibrated deep in the other girls cunt. She pumped her fingers harder into herself as she redoubled her efforts to make her friend cum, rubbing rougher circles around the girl's already abused clit, twisting and turning her tongue deep in the throbbing heat of Lavender's pink pussy.

"I- I'm so… Close… M-more, Parv. I n-need… More…" the blonde managed out between gasps for breath. " _Just a little_ …"

Parvati almost groaned - she was getting too distracted by her own desperate desires, the hot throbbing between her wet thighs - she could barely concentrate on moving her tongue at all, let alone skilfully and successfully eating her friend out, while also trying to attend to her own needs. But how could she pleasure Lav, while also pleasing herself? It wasn't like Lavender could reach her- _oh. Oh, yes._

Moving quickly, the dark-skinned beauty pushed herself back, out of her friend's pussy. Ignoring the yelp of disappointment, she roughly tore off her loose shirt, revealing her heaving, perky tits tipped with pointed, dark nipples, her whole body shiny with sweat. Twisting, she ripped her panties down her knees and off her legs completely before turning back to Lavender. There was a hunger, a desire in the blonde's dark eyes as they roved along her dark skin, her perfect curves - Parvati could almost feel the lustful gaze lingering on her full breasts, filling her with excitement as goosebumps prickled into existence across her body.

She always felt this way when she felt someone's eyes roving her body. It always made her feel desirable, needed, _sexy_ , as they appreciatively took in her smooth curves, undressed her in their minds, _fucked_ her with their eyes. Of course, they didn't always have to imagine what she looked like without her clothes - and for a few lucky souls, they didn't have to fuck her with just their eyes.

Crawling up the mattress to where Lavender lay, cheeks flushed and breasts heaving, she pressed her lips to the other girl's - slowly at first, so as not to make the girl panic, but rougher and heavier as her friend responded to her movements. Pulling away, she grinned down at the brunette before turning to her friend's pussy once more. Shooting another wicked grin to her friend, she lifted her leg and shifted, planting a knee on either side of her friend's head and leaned forward, nudging the other girl's thighs further apart to get back to her sweet cunt.

Getting back to work, she licked and tongued and fingered, and slowly lowered her own pussy down to Lavender's face, inviting the girl beneath her to imitate what was being done to her - and, after what felt like an age to Parvati, she began to feel curious, questing fingers at her throbbing pussy. Growing more bold, one of the fingers pushed its way quickly into her wet heat, driving deep before curling and retracting. It was soon joined by another, and the relieved twin moaned loudly into her friend's pussy as she was finally pleasured. Another hand wrapped around Parvati's waist, grasping her round ass firmly and gently pulling her hips further down. Happily obliging, she dropped her pussy until she felt a pair of warm lips and a soft tongue against her lower lips.

The sensation was incredible. Immediate pleasure shocked through her system, and she groaned involuntarily into Lavender's hot cunt as the other girl licked and sucked at her pussy. The blonde definitely made up in shameless enthusiasm what she lacked in practise, and soon her tongue was sliding and writhing deep into Parvati's pussy as she rubbed at the girl's clit with the fingers of her right hand. She licked harder and deeper, almost competing with herself to make her Indian friend cum before she did. Grasping the girl's large, peachy rear tighter in an attempt to crush her lips more forcefully into the sweet cunt above her, she was struck by a sudden, and quite _delicious_ idea. Smirking wickedly to herself, she slipped her tongue out of Parvati's pussy to replace them quickly with two long fingers from her right hand, roughly thrusting them as deep as she could before retracting them and returning her wet tongue as quickly as it'd left. With her left hand she pulled her friend's arse down to her again, this time pulling her firm cheeks apart as she did so.

Fighting the urge to snicker into her pussy, the blonde lifted her right hand, grasped Parvati's rear, and neatly thrust a single, long finger into her arsehole. The Indian girl's surprised squeal and involuntary thrust of her tongue deeper into Lavender's pussy than either had known was possible was well worth any later comeuppance that could possibly come to the wicked blonde. Exploring this new, tight space with her finger, Lavender was rewarded with a continuous series of moans and squeaks from her friend, which soon evolved into long groans and muffled curses as she added her second wet finger. Feeling her arsehole being stretched for the first time, Parvati was desperately struggling to keep herself together. Eyes screwed tight shut and breasts dripping with sweat, she tirelessly plunged four fingers and a tongue deep into her best friend's tight cunt, doing her best to ignore the growing ball of crippling heat in her abdomen.

 _God, Lav'd better be close_ , she thought to herself, just before-

"It's coming, it's _coming!"_ Lavender screamed, bucking her hips wildly into her friend's face until at last, her aching pussy clenched hard around the fingers within her and pleasure tore through her, a whiplash at her clit that boomed and radiated through her whole body as she writhed in ecstasy. Parvati collapsed upon her friend, finally allowing her own gut-wrenching orgasm to pulse through her, her tight arse and pussy clenching together as her juices gushed down onto the panting blonde's face. Grinding slowly, roughly down as she rode out her orgasm, she finally let out one last moan before pushing herself up and turning to collapse again in her best friend's waiting arms. Their breasts crushed together as they shared a tired, lazy kiss and tangled their long, sweat-slicked legs together. A minute stretched on in contented silence as the two began to doze off.

"Hey Parv," Lavender began quietly

"Mmhmm?"

"You know what you said about only doing this once?"


	2. Hermione and Lavender

Lavender waited until her eyes had adjusted to the moonlight that seeped into the silent dorm before slipping her legs off her bed and onto the floor. Her steps were silent as she padded across the room to one of the four curtained beds, holding her breath as she approached. Standing next to the bed, she gently lowered her head to the curtain, hearing the sudden difference as she passed through the bubble of silence that she knew would be surrounding it. With her head so close to the curtain, she could now hear the breathy moans coming from the enclosed interior of the bed.

The silent voyeur grinned as she felt her body responding to the vivid images her mind conjured to match what she could hear through the heavy curtain. Taking a moment to gather her courage, she raised one hand and pulled apart the red drapes to reveal the girl who lay within.

Hermione looked as Lavender had never seen her before: her sheets were bunched at the foot of the bed, her tanned skin exposed to the warm air; her hair was splayed in a dark halo around her head, almost covering her whole pillow; her eyes were closed tight, her brow furrowed in concentration; and while one hand cupped her full breast, the other was thrusting into her wet cunt with quick, smooth strokes.

Lavender didn't know how long she stared for, but she could feel her hardened nipples pushing against her silk dolly and a wet heat building in her bare pussy. There was no turning back now, unless she wanted a night of incurable frustration on her own. Moving slowly so as not to disturb the other girl, she crawled onto Hermione's bed.

"Hermione?"

The brunette's eyes snapped open at the whisper, both hands rising to cover her exposed chest. At the foot of her bed knelt Lavender, dressed in her purple dolly and staring at her naked dorm mate with a strange gleam in her eye.

"Lavender? What are you- why are you on my bed? I was… I was just-"

"I know what you were doing." Lavender smirked, "The same thing you do every Friday night at 11:30. God, you really do schedule everything, don't you?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed. "W-well, I… It helps me unwind, okay?"

Lavender leaned forward and began to gently stroke Hermione's legs up to the knee. "I understand. Everyone in this dorm does it, you know - hell, pretty much everyone in the school does by fifth year."

Now that the initial shock had passed, Hermione's rational mind began to shift into gear. "So… um… why are you here?"

With a grin, Lavender leaned forward further, until she was hovering over Hermione's naked body. "To help, silly." She said, before she leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione froze, but her body's clamouring for release after it had been teased for so long soon overwhelmed the part of her mind that was screaming for an explanation, and soon she was delighting in the feeling of the other girl's soft lips against her own. They pressed their bodies together desperately as they kissed, Hermione's legs wrapping around Lavender to pull her housemate closer and grind their hips together.

Breaking the kiss, Lavender pulled her silken dolly over her head before pressing a line of kisses down the bookworm's neck to her heaving chest, kissing and sucking on Hermione's pert tits. From this close, she could see that the other girl had no tan lines across her chest, and Lavender felt her pussy clench as her mind conjured up images of a topless Hermione reclining in the sunlight, her small globes bare for all to see. She wondered if her hips would show a similar lack of tan lines.

Lavender continued to kiss down her dorm mate's flat stomach to her thick thighs, showering them with licks and small bites which made Hermione squirm and squeal.

"Lav… P-please…" Hermione tangled her fingers in the other girl's hair and pushed her head towards her sopping cunt, lifting her hips desperately as she sought release. Lavender grinned and allowed her lips to be pressed against the other witch's pussy, running her tongue along her wet cunt before rapidly flicking her clit with her tongue. The sound of Hermione's pleasured gasps and moans emboldened her, and she used her tongue to alternate between stroking the bookworm's pussy lips and rubbing against her clit. As Hermione moaned and writhed above her, she was glad for all the opportunities for practise Parvati had given her since their first time together.

Hermione, already close to cumming from her own ministrations, could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching with every flick and curl of Lavender's tongue. Sensing the other girl's impending climax, Lavender slid a hand closer to the cunt before her and slowly pushed one finger inside, quickly followed by a second. At the feeling of something inside her, rubbing against her inner walls, Hermione cried out. Threads of pleasure slid down her legs, into every toe; it suffused her, carried her and lifted her, and she came on Lavender's tongue, and her body bucked and jumped. One hand gripped the pillow behind her head and the other roughly pinched her pert nipple as she rode out her climax on Lavender's fingers, which thrusted slowly in and out of her clenching cunt.

Smirking, Lavender crawled up Hermione's body and kissed the other girl, still eager for her own release. Hermione could taste her own juices on the other witch's lips, and the realisation of what had just happened sent another shock of lust down to her cunt. In particular, the memory of how good Lavender's fingers had felt inside her made her crave more. The two kissed eagerly, their hands roaming across one another's bodies as they took the time to explore each other more fully.

Hermione delighted in caressing Lavender's large, heavy breasts as they hung above her, pinching the delicate nipples that crowned them and feeling the other girl shiver in response. Lavender's hands roamed down Hermione's sides, feeling her pinched waist and wide hips, her thick thighs and round arse. Eventually, it was the bookworm who broke the kiss.

"Um… Lav?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I was wondering, well, because it felt so good when you used your fingers-"

"Mmhmm?"

"If you might- I don't know, you probably don't want to but if you did-"

"Spit it out!"

In response, Hermione pulled her wand out from under the pillow, sat up and, with a few waves and incantations, transfigured the pillow into a long, thick, strap-on dildo.

"Oh."

"It's fine if you don't-"

"No, no, I want to! I _really_ want to… Christ. You want me to wear it?"

Hermione looked at Lavender shyly. "If you wouldn't mind."

Working quickly, Lavender strapped on the hefty cock, stroking it a few times as though preparing it for what was to come. Hermione spread her legs again, giving the other girl clear access to her shaved pussy. The sight of Hermione laying on her back, legs wide to reveal her pink cunt, biting her lip in anxious anticipation as she rubbed her clit gently to ensure that she was wet enough to take the monster strap-on made Lavender's pussy gush with excitement. Eagerly she dropped to all fours over Hermione and manoeuvred her new long appendage into position.

The feeling of her pussy stretching around the thick head of the purple cock was indescribable. Every synthetic ridge and vein rubbed against her inner walls, making her gasp and jump as they pressed against her most sensitive places. Lavender took a moment to pause after each inch, marvelling at the sense of control she felt over the bookworm who writhed beneath her. Her eyes were locked on what she could see of Hermione's pussy over her big tits, watching it stretch around the great dildo that was being slowly pressed into her. The brunette's legs wrapped around Lavender's round arse and pulled her in suddenly, forcing the rest of the huge strap-on into her cunt. A ragged cry was torn from Hermione's throat and her back arched, her breasts heaving, and Lavender leaned down to shower them in hot kisses. She sucked a nipple between her lips, teasing it with her tongue as she allowed the other girl to relax around the dildo's girth.

Slowly, the blonde drew her hips backwards, pulling almost half of the fake cock out of Hermione's tight cunt. Smirking to herself, she bit the other girl's pointed nipple as she thrust smoothly back in, making the bookworm scream in shocked pleasure again. Hermione's nails scratched across the other girl's back as she felt the thick member being pushed in and out of her more regularly. Pleasure radiated from her tight cunt as it clenched around the dick that Lavender was handling with surprising skill, a glowing heat pulsing in her stomach with the rhythm of her thrusts. Every push made Hermione feel stretched beyond belief, full to bursting and too overwhelmed with pleasure to breathe; when she pulled back that pleasure flooded through her body, shooting to her fingers and toes and making her muscles clench deliciously.

It was just so _big_. Every tiny movement Lavender made translated into new nerves being rubbed and stroked in the most incredible ways deep inside her trembling cunt, building into a roar of pleasure inside her. The bookworm, aching for release, brought trembling fingers to her bare nipple and pinched it, rubbed it, circled it, making that indescribable feeling grow to new peaks. Hearing her partner's increasingly ragged breaths, Lavender lifted her head from Hermione's pebbled nipple and pressed a trail of hot kisses up her neck to her ear. As she thrust the huge dildo forward, she spoke;

" _Cum for me._ "

Hermione's body responded to the command, allowing the dam of her pleasure to break and flood her whole body with sensation. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped as her orgasm pulsed down down to her fingertips, down to her toes, made every muscle in her body clench uncontrollably with its power. Her skin tingled at every touch, and Lavender's slowing thrusts into her pussy sent an aftershock of tingling feeling through her body again, until every nerve pulsed with the echoing ripples of her release.

Pulling out, Lavender waved her wand at the dildo and watched it become a downy pillow once again before collapsing beside the panting brunette.

"Man, I should've done this ages ago - that was fucking hot, Hermione."

Hermione only moaned back.

"Well, next time Parv and I have some fun together, I'm definitely bringing you, okay?"

Hermione moaned again. She just hoped it wouldn't be too hard to adjust her schedule to fit them.


End file.
